Dissonance
by Jade Evangeline
Summary: Post PRT movie, a Ranger reunion causes more trouble than foreseen when Divatox’s cousins come to Earth looking for revenge. As Discord and Strife try and tear apart friendships, can the rangers come together to defeat an old enemy? Multiple Pairings


Dissonance

Chapter One: Arrival

A/N: I have been a Power Rangers Fan since before I can remember, and this particular story has been flashing through my mind. Although there will be various amounts of breaking up and coupling in this story let me warn you about the pairings before you even venture on: **Katherine/Tommy; Jason/Kimberly; Trini/Billy; Tanya/Adam; Aisha/ Rocky; Zack/OC.** If you don't like it don't read it, I don't want to deal with any crap over who the pairings are since you already know what you're getting into. There are going to be plenty of love triangles in this story, but I promise that what's mentioned above will be the outcome (unless my muse decides to mess around with my plot).

Rating: T

Summary: Two weeks after PRT Movie, a Ranger reunion causes more trouble than foreseen when two of Divatox's cousins come to Angel Grove looking for revenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Divatox sat idly, the brief memories of the events in Muranthias flashing through her mind. She couldn't believe that she, the most well known, feared space pirate in the Milky Way Galaxy, had been foiled by a group of teenagers, from Earth no less. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes narrowing as she pictured the rangers, their gazes triumphant even through the dark helmets that they wore. For the last two weeks, she had contemplated revenge, a way to not only destroy the power rangers physically, but emotionally as well. She wanted them to suffer as she had suffered, to want and fight for something so bad, and have it ripped away from you at the moment of victory. Yet, alas, no evil plot had come to mind, no sinister plan could encompass the rage she felt for the rangers. Divatox, in all her knowledge of vengeance and skullduggery had no idea that opportunity in the form of two women she knew quite well, would soon be knocking on her door.

* * *

"Hey, can I sit?" asked a pretty African American girl, clad in a yellow sundress and thong sandals. The blonde beside her shrugged and moved over on the stone bench so that her partner could sit beside her. "Everything okay, Kat?"

"Yeah," said Kat off handedly. The pretty blonde, whose voice held the faint whisper of an Australian accent, seemed to be too distracted by her own thoughts to truthfully answer her best friend's question.

"Earth to Kat?" said Tanya loudly, waving her hands until she caught Katherine's attention.

"Sorry," Kat said, blushing. "I was just thinking."

"Clearly," said Tanya jokingly. "From one best friend to another, what's going on with you? You've been upset since…well since we came back from Muranthias."

Kat blinked slowly and the blank expression on her face slowly changed to shock; Tanya knew her way too well. "It's nothing," she said after a moment.

"It is not _nothing_," Tanya said, shoving her friend playfully. "Come on, you can tell me anything." Kat smiled apologetically.

"It's…complicated."

"Come on, Kat, no one is around. Adam and Rocky are playing Frisbee and Tommy is late…again. I promise I won't say anything."

"It's not that. I trust you."

"Then what is it?"

"You know what it is just as well as I do. Does the name Kimberly Ann Hart ring a bell?" asked Kat sarcastically, tucking a stray strand of her long blonde hair behind her ears. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the stone bench as the sea air blew through her hair and the afternoon sun shined warmly on her fair skin.

"Okay, so what about Kim?

Kat's eyes snapped open and she looked at Tanya incredulously. "What do you mean what about Kim? You were in Maligore's Chamber, Tanya you saw what happened between them."

"If you mean Tommy taking off his helmet and screaming her name the entire time, then yeah, I think I know what you mean."

"You sound like I'm making too big of a deal out of it."

"Maybe you are," said Tanya sympathetically. She knew how insecure her friend was when it came to her and Tommy's relationship. "Tommy really cares about you."

"Yeah, well Tommy was really in love with Kim not too long ago."

"That was the past Kat."

"You saw what he did, how am I supposed to feel about that?"

Tanya sighed. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I'm scared I guess. Scared that if I bring it up he'll suddenly remember that he can't live without her and go rushing off to Florida to bring her back."

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think."

Kat smiled softly. "Maybe a bit. It's not just that. I know how hard Tommy took his break up with Kim. After the Karate Tournament, Kim got out of town as fast as she could without so much as a word of goodbye to him. I know that hurt him, Tanya. I could see it on his face when Jason said she had left Angel Grove. He didn't make an effort settle things between them, probably because it would hurt too much. I don't want to pressure him into something that he doesn't want to do."

"Maybe he didn't make an effort to do it because he's so happy with you that he doesn't care about what happened between him and Kim."

Kat scoffed. "That's not it. Trust me."

Tanya sighed. She glanced at Adam appreciatively before turning her thoughts back to her friend. "Look, I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. If Tommy was so choked up over Kim still, he would have broken up with you after seeing her again, but he didn't. Besides, Kimberly lives in Florida now, Tommy's all the way out here in California, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Kim might never come back to Angel Grove, and even if she does, I doubt it will be anytime soon," finished Tanya, putting an arm around her friend and giving her a tight squeeze. Kat smiled, the first genuine smile she offered since there battle for Lerigot almost two weeks ago.

Katherine sighed inwardly. Tanya was right; Kim was gone and Tommy was hers now. What could happen that could tear them apart?

* * *

"Well, well, well," said a woman, her dark blue eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lighting of Divatox's submarine, "Rygog was right, she _is _sulking."

"Too bad," said another female, tossing her long auburn locks behind her back and placing her arm on the former woman's shoulder, "and we came all the way down here to help."

Divatox immediately started from her melancholy state of daydream and looked around to where the sound of those familiar voices originated. Her eyebrows immediately rose from surprise and suppressed glee. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came all the way across the galaxy to see our dearest cousin and pillage and plunder and all that and what do we find? Sulking?" The red head laughed before sitting on a nearby chaise lounge and eyeing her sister.

"But I suppose you're far too depressed for a little revenge, Dee?"

"Tell me what you had in mind, Strife."

Strife, the blue eyed, brunette space pirate and family member of Divatox dawned a malicious grin before sitting next to her cousin and patting her unkempt hair.

"Rumor has it that you were beat by the power rangers. They ruined your wedding day and more importantly, your chance at complete domination," said the brunette.

"And?" said Divatox, annoyed. Apparently the story of her defeat had already spread across the universe.

"And, baby cousin," said the red headed, sitting next to her cousin and stroking her cheek, "we're here to make things right."

"Indeed, Discord and I have come up with the perfect plan to destroy your little power brats."

Divatox was immediately intrigued. "What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, the old evil sparkle returning to her eye.

"By doing what we do best," said Strife, leaning back on her elbows and eyeing her sister.

Discord returned the grin, "By destroying people from the inside out."

* * *

Tanya smiled sweetly as she felt Adam's lips brush against hers as they lay on the cotton blanket that she had brought for there day on the beach. They had long abandoned Frisbee and now Adam's hand was resting on her bare thigh his lips meeting hers, peppering her with sensual soft kisses. Katherine looked away, if only she could have as much faith in her relationship with Tommy, as Tanya had with Adam.

"Okay, okay, you two get a room won't you," said Rocky sticking out his tongue.

Adam smirked before resting on his elbows and turning his attention to Rocky. "We don't say anything when you're making out with your girl of the week."

"That's because when I do it, it's not gross," said Rocky. Kat laughed softly.

"Are you agreeing with him?" Tanya asked from beneath Adam, as she craned her neck to meet the playful gaze of her blonde friend.

Kat laughed. "No comment," she said, standing and adjusting the white cover-up that was hiding the flirty pink polka dot bikini she was wearing beneath. "But I do agree with Rocky, maybe you two need a little _alone time_." Just as Kat moved to leave, she felt strong, well muscled arms encircle her waist, and lift her slightly in the air, before putting her down and planting a small, soft kiss on the right side of her neck. She instantly knew who it was.

Tommy waved hello to the rest of his friends before turning to face his girlfriend. "Okay," he began, holding his hands up, "before you all pounce on me, I want you to know, I've got a reason for being late."

Kat crossed her arms and waited silently for a response, a small smirk sitting atop her glossed lips. "I got a letter from Jason!"

Various sounds of delight erupted from the group as they encircled their leader and waited for the news.

"Did you read what he said already?" asked Rocky, staring at Tommy.

"No, it says to Tommy and friends, I think he wants us to read it together."

"Well open it!" said Tanya, leaning over and glimpsing the face of the envelope. It was from Jason all right. She could tell from the chicken scratch writing. Adam leaned in closer, putting a strong arm around Tanya's waist as they waited for the news. Tommy quickly tore through the envelope and opened the hastily written letter. He read it silently, chuckling slightly as the rest of his friends waited in silence. When he finally got to the bottom of the letter his eyes widened before looking to his friends.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Rocky.

"It says a lot," said Tommy. "But the most important thing is that he's coming back to Angel Grove!"

"Really?" Kat asked excitedly. All of them expressed notions of excitement over his return. Although they didn't know Jason as well as Tommy did, they were all thoroughly anxious for him to revisit Angel Grove.

"Wow, that's great," said Rocky.

"But wait," said Tommy, holding up his index finger, "there's more."

"What else?" asked Kat.

"Not only is Jason coming back to visit Angel Grove, but so are Aisha, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly," responded Tommy.

Tanya was the only one to notice Kat's smile waver for a bit. The change was so subtle that no one else in the group caught it, but Tanya did, that sudden realization of defeat, the sudden acquisition of fear.

"You've got to be kidding," said Adam, taking the letter from Tommy and reading it through. "You're not kidding!"

"When?" asked Rocky.

"In six days," said Tommy.

"Wow, that's soon," said Tanya.

"We should throw a welcome home party," said Rocky.

"That's a great idea," said Tommy, taking the letter and stuffing it into his pocket.

"I can gather some really great music," said Tanya, excited despite the uneasiness she was feeling for Kat.

"And maybe Kat can decorate," said Tommy, looking at his girlfriend who hadn't said a word since he broke the news. "Since you're so good at it." He smiled at her.

"Uh sure, yeah, that'd be great," responded Kat regaining her composure.

"This is going to be awesome," said Rocky.

"Yeah, and we've got plenty of time to plan," said Tanya, mentally going through all of her favorite songs in her head.

Rocky laughed loudly before pulling off his t-shirt and taking off toward the water. "Last one in the water has to marry Divatox!"

Adam and Tanya glanced at each other before rushing after Rocky. Tommy was just about to take off when he noticed Kat standing still beside him, looking around contemplatively.

She almost started when she felt Tommy's fingertips brush her bare arm. He moved to face her and she reluctantly met his gaze. "Hey," he said, letting his finger tips brush against her soft cheek. "You okay?"

Kat smiled. "Of course," she lied.

"You sure?" he asked. He could tell something was wrong with her; she hadn't quite been herself since they got back from Muranthias and he had no idea why.

"Yeah," she said, offering him a blinding smile.

"Good," said Tommy, pulling her into him and bending down to kiss her. She felt her body melt into his and when his lips met hers, she felt that familiar feeling of floating, of time stopping, and savoring the taste of Tommy against her own mouth. His fingers danced against her back and she could feel the warmth of his fingertips even through the fabric that covered her. Slowly his lips moved from her own, to her cheek before looking up at her and smiling. He took her hand and intertwined it with his own before whispering into her ear. "We better get in that water, because I don't know about you, but I don't want to marry Divatox."

Kat grinned at her boyfriend as they walked hand in hand toward the shore, thoughts of the impending confrontation that would surely arise once everyone arrived back in town. She opted to savor the moments she had with Tommy, because this could be the last few moments they would ever share as a couple, even if he didn't realize it.

* * *

"Studying your prey, baby sister?" asked Strife, inching up behind her counterpart and watching the screen where a long haired, bare-chested boy, grabbed a beautiful blonde girl by the arm and dragged her into the ocean.

"It's sickening," said Discord. "They're so…good and…happy. It's disgusting."

"Well, we're going to change that soon, won't we," said Strife, placing a hand on her slim hip and watching as the five teenagers spent the rest of their afternoon frolicking about in the water.

Discord smiled, pulling a clear, shiny orb from her cloak and eyeing malevolently. "Yes we will, dear sister, and I know the perfect way," she said, the orb crackling as images of the rangers past and present, flashed through the globe.


End file.
